A Well Deserved Couple of Days Off
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Rose has a little case of the green eyed monster at 'Lynda-with-a-y'and the Doctor's friendship, but what happens when he confronts her about it? 9/Rose AU Rated T One Shot.


**A/N: So, I was actually supposed to get some sleep tonight, but this idea just WOULDN'T LEAVE. So here I am at 11:55pm, uploading this fluffy little one shot. **

**This story is extremely AU, in which Lynda doesn't die, and it doesn't completely follow the plot of Parting of the Ways, so if anything is confusing, let me know and I'll try to sort it out. I'm also not planning on turning this into a story, however I am writing a 10/Rose which is a story, so if you'd like to check it out, it's called _Worth the Wait _and I'd love for you to read it, if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, in no way, shape or form do I own Doctor Who. Still owned by the BBC. **

**A Well Deserved Couple of Days Off**

Rose watched as the Doctor as he smiled and chatted with 'Lynda-with-a-y'. She felt the familiar burn of jealousy in the put of her stomach as she leaned against the TARDIS' control panel. The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS stopped thrumming, falling silent.

"Here we are then, Lynda, your home!" He declared proudly. Rose just clenched her jaw and scowled.

"Okay. I'll go pack my stuff and be back in two tics!" She called, as she shut the door behind her.

"She's nice, isn't she Rose?" The Doctor said absentmindedly. Rose just hummed in annoyance, similar to the way the TARDIS hummed when it flew through space and time.

"Oh, what's the matter, Rosie?" The Doctor teased cheekily, sauntering over to where she was standing. "Jealous?" Rose just snorted, folded her arms and ignored him. He barked a laugh, suddenly, and Rose jumped out of her skin.

"That's it, isn't it? You're _jealous_!" He chuckled. "Rassilon, I never thought I'd see the day when you were jealous of a girl showing interest in me!" Anger bubbled and rushed through Rose's veins.

"Okay then, fine! You want me to admit it, I will! I'm jealous, Doctor. It's like a punch in the stomach when I see you with her all flirty and chuckling, and that handshake that you shared with her, back on Satellite 5? It felt like someone had reached down my throat and squeezed my small intestine. You're supposed to be _my _Doctor!" The possessiveness Rose held in her tone riled the Doctor up, instead of complimenting him.

"Oh, don't act all innocent," He said with a hostility that matched hers. "What about Mickey? Adam? Jack? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to watch you with them?" Rose felt tears begin to blur her vision, but she furiously blinked them back. She was not going to cry in front of him.

"Don't pretend you actually care! I'm just a friend, nothing special!" She was practically screaming at him now. "But do me _one _favour Doctor. Stop hugging me, and stop holding my hand. Because it _hurts, _Doctor. You Time Lords may be able to switch off your emotions like a bloody lamp, but I can't. So just skip off into the sunset with 'Lynda-with-a-bloody-y' and drop me home at the Powell Estate, because I can't keep up this façade of friendship when I feel something so much deeper." The Doctor gritted his teeth in an attempt to calm the raging monster of hurt, sadness and anger within him.

"Fine, if that's what you want! Maybe you can take Captain Jack Harkness with you and you can both be Time Agents together, seeing as he's so flippin' marvellous!" The Doctor didn't think it was physically possible for Rose's face to get any redder, but he was wrong. Her brown eyes blazed as her blonde hair curled around her face in wild tendrils.

"HOW DARE YOU-," She was cut off as the Doctor gripped her jacket and tugged her almost violently to his body. He kissed her with such ferocity that Rose was sure it must be illegal on half the planets in the universe. She raised her hands to his chest, intending to push him away seeing as she was still furious with him, but her body seemed to be disobeying her, and Rose's hands just relaxed as her palms spread on his soft jumper. She felt his double heartbeat beneath his chest, beating faster than Rose thought able. The Doctor's hands slid from her jacket to her waist to her hair and back again, as if he was unsure where to put them. Rose breathed in his familiar scent of leather and a faint smell of oil (although Rose was unsure where this came from, because she didn't believe that the TARDIS required oil) and _home. _At that moment Rose decided that any moment spent away from the Doctor's embrace was a wasted one and she would stay with this infuriating Time Lord because underneath that leather jacket and that green jumper he was warm and kind. He hid it pretty well, but ever since that moment he'd taken her hand in the basement of the shop she worked in, Rose caught glimpses of the real man beneath the armour and walls he had constructed, and Rose was sure she would never be able to leave him.

Their lips separated for a second as they caught their breath, and then the Doctor looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, dark with lust, and she was kissing him again. The Doctor's hands where in her hair and he was whispering apologies against her lips, before they moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and marking her as his. Rose indulged him for a while before hastily pulling his face back to hers.

"No, I'm sorry," She replied huskily, looking into his eyes, brown mixing with blue. "I'm just so worried that you'll find someone better or get bored of me or-," The Doctor rested his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face so that she couldn't look away from him.

"Rose Tyler, it's always been you," He whispered, pressing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. This kiss was different to their others, because it wasn't the same frenzied passion as before, but there was raw emotion in it that made Rose want to cling to his leather jacket and never let go, for fear of floating away.

"OH!" The Doctor and Rose both looked at the TARDIS doors as Lynda approached them awkwardly blushing furiously.

"Hello! Lynda, you know the idea of packing is actually putting things in some sort of suitcase and bringing them here, right?" The Doctor asked, referring to the fact that she had no bags. The Doctor let go of Rose slightly but kept a firm grip on her waist, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she'd just walked in on them in a rather…ahem…close embrace.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I just can't leave. I thought I could, I was so excited to see the stars, but my family need me. And my boyfriend survived in the game he was playing in, so I can't leave him." She looked guiltily at Rose. "He was Rodrick," Rose's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"H-him," She stuttered. Lynda twisted her hands, looking at the floor.

"You have to understand, he has a little sister that totally relies on him. His mother can't afford to look after her on her own. He had to survive for her. He told me to tell you that he was sorry," Rose could tell that Lynda was telling the truth and all distaste for the young woman ebbed away (it definitely had _nothing _to do with the fact that there was no chance of her flirting with the Doctor anymore). She stepped forward, away from the Doctor, and gave Lynda a comforting hug.

"I understand. Tell him I forgive him," Rose told her. Lynda nodded and ran squeezed her back, before giving the Doctor a hug.

"Thank you for the offer, Doctor, but it seems you have everything you need here," She said, winking at Rose. She gave them a fleeting glance before closing the door behind her again. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm going to miss her," Rose said, stepping back into his arms. She was surprised at how well he responded, holding her closely to him.

"Mmm. I guess it's just us again," The Doctor murmured. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked, his voice going dangerously low. Rose pretended to think for a moment before smiling.

"Off to save another planet/species and put ourselves in mortal peril in the process?" She suggested teasingly. The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"I think we deserve a day off from 'superhero duty'." He said, "Besides, I'm sure the universe can survive without us for a while,"

"Oh, I dunno. I am _pretty _important…" Rose said, tapping her finger against her lips. The Doctor rolled his eyes and tilted Rose's face so that he could reach her lips. Her giggling was soon cut off as the Doctor lead her towards his bedroom.

And they did have a well deserved couple of days off. Rose contemplated whether they may have been a few of the best days of her life. But then again, every day with the Doctor was amazing. And he was amazing in himself.

-:-

Rose sighed quietly as she rested her head on her forearm, the Doctor's arm wrapped securely round her waist, his steady breathing a calming influence on her. It wasn't a regular thing that the Doctor fell asleep before she did, but when he did she liked to watch him, because he seemed the most at peace that he'd ever been since they'd met.

"You're staring at me, Rose." He muttered; eyes still closed. Rose laughed.

"Oop, you caught me," She replied, sliding her arms around his neck.

"It's okay. I know it's difficult not to, what with my dashing good looks," He opened one eye and chuckled at her offended expression.

"Oh, don't worry. You're just as attractive," He comforted her, giving her a playful kiss. Rose settled down and buried her face in his chest, relishing in the close proximity and the heat radiating from him.

Rose smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep, safe in her Time Lord's arms._ This is definitely bliss_, was her last thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I do love a nice ending.**

**Thanks for reading! **

******I've never actually written a 9/Rose story before, so let me know how I did please! Was it OOC? **

**P.S. That last little bit was set a few days after the whole snogging/getting together of 9/Rose. **

**P.P.S. The Doctor somehow manages not to regenerate after absorbing the Time Vortex, I don't know how, maybe he's just too cool. **

**P.P.P.S In case anyone can't remember who Rodrick is, he was the guy that Rose was up against when she played the 'Weakest Link' with the Anne Android. I thought I'd create a teensy background story for him, because I didn't want to believe that he was that mean. **


End file.
